vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Seraph is a unique being manifested by the data of Serph and Sera. In the hope of using the last chance to appease God's wrath, Serph and Sera took advantage of their last chance, sacrificing Gale and Cielo, among others, to reach the installation of HAARP, the last installment that will allow Sera to converse with God. Their hope failed when the old facility began to crash due to huge data overload and Serph and Sera were killed in the facility. However, as all the data of all living beings had to rise to the sun after their death, the data of Serph and Sera suffered the same fate. Hoping to appease the wrath of God, the data of Serph and Sera went back to the first layer of the fiery sun; there, the data of Serph and Sera merged, taking the form of Seraph. Inside the Sun, Seraph was thrilled to see its fallen comrades, but it was also surprised to see its new body and its shape. Schrödinger then told Seraph that it was now a perfect being, being neither Serph nor Sera, but both at the same time. time, and that through time, their minds would also begin to blend into one. Schrödinger then told Seraph that their time was near and it was time to show the strength of God. Seraph inherits both controlled mantras of Serph and Sera. In the end, Seraph realized that it is one with God and that God is one with it. Realizing that this was the real Nirvana that many had been waiting for for a long time, it attained enlightenment and followed Schrödinger to the Nirvana had dreamed of for a long time. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Seraph Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Atma user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Seraph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Transformation (can tranform into an Atma Avatar), Power Absorption (Can devour enemies whole with Hunt Skills, absorbing their power and increasing his strength. Has a chance to inflict instant death, with odds increasing if target is frightened), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Deafeated Brahman) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His handgun, Mantras Intelligence: As a fuse, Seraph should be as at least smart as Serph Weaknesses: Devouring too many demons may lead to aches. On the other hand, not eating enough demons may result in Hunger, making him mad and deranged. Berserk mode drastically decreases his defenses Note: Various of the strongest Demons appearing in Digital Devil Saga are considered "Solar Data", which can be interpreted as a "recording" of their power, it's unknown if its the copies display their full power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 1